hopeless_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mothela
"Could just be five minutes away! I can imagine seeing all those helicopters coming over the hill when we get back." - Mothela talking to Tandui and Xann. (Flashback). Mothela is one of the original six survivors from the first plane crash. She is known to be a kind hearted person and trying to handle several bad situations, giving her de facto leadership over the original six crew and most likely, the other survivor group as well. She was incredibly strong willed and always tried to be as positive as possible. While finishing up on Reblons spaceship, her current whereabouts are unknown but has been confirmed to be alive by Corvus. It's later revealed by Nassana that Mothela was captured by a Grox agent to be sent onto a Grox mothership. Nassana informs Flowerfox that she's to become a Grox agent herself. Personality Mothela is a very kind, sweet-hearted person who is extremely loyal to those close to her. She will attempt to help the survivors in any way she can. During the first few episodes, she is voted as leader and tries her best to make the situation easier for the other survivors to handle. She will try and make everyone equal and almost never shows her 'bad' side. When in doubt, she will often ask the people closest to her on what she should do. As the series progresses, she meets other survivors and after witnessing what happens to Lando, refuses to listen to the new survivors. This will result her being in conflict with the new survivors and she doesn't seem to trust them. As time goes further, Mothela will start to get ill and her physical apperance will change over-time. This apparently does not affect her attitude, even when she might be faced with death from illness. History Before Hopeless Mothela was a teacher at an unknown location, given how old she is it's likely she teached there for a while. It's known that around 20 standard galactic years ago, she teached Flowerfox. She also claims to of been a doctor in the very first episode. But there is little to support this theory and any reference to it has mostly dropped over time. It's also confirmed that in the BA ending of the Mini-Series, there is dialogue that says Kye and Beverlynn were teached by a Miss. Moth. Giving a strong sign that this was also her. History in Hopeless Mothela survived the plane crash during the start of the series. She can first be seen alone. When Sharples confronts her about being so happy despite the destruction seen, she points out that likes to keep a good spirit, she then gets straight to the point and tells him that she was a doctor and a school teacher, she also tells him that she knows how to make a fire. Mothela tells him to wait a little longer while she starts up the fire and asks her to go to Tandui about what to do next. When he returns, she notices that Sharples has wood that would be great as structure for a shelter. But asks him to then go look for sheets/cloth so they can something to protect them against the cold. Once he gets the cloth, he returns to Mothela who said it will take a few hours to create a fire and shelter. Once she has done this, she and the rest of the survivors will turn in for the night. While working on Reblons spaceship with Flowerfox, she decided to tell Flowerfox to go on ahead back to the nearby camp where they were staying while she finished up for the day. While Flowerfox arrived at the camp, the survivors heard a scream coming from her location and started running to her location. While this was happening, a gunshot can be heard. It's unknown if this gunshot was actually fatal or not. But what is clear is that when the survivors arrive at her location, her eye had been completely torn from her body and was pooling in her own blood. It was also seen that one of her receptors had been torn off. While the survivors are at her last known position, they can clearly see a green blood trail that gets smaller and smaler until it gradually fades away. The survivors then immediently start searching the nearby area for several hours, but are unable to find Mothela. After realizing that she could be gone, everyone was very commited to finding her and getting her back. They risked explorating further in order to find Mothela and save her. After this point, her fate is still completely unknown as there is no indentation that she is actually dead, but given that her condition has been getting worse after being locked up in a tribal cage, it could very well mean her story has ended for good. Trivia *Mothela claimed to be a doctor in part 1. After a few episodes she also claimed she was a teacher. This was confirmed with Flowerfox . Who she previously taught. It was never confirmed if she was a doctor in the series as she has shown little when it comes to injuries. *She is extremely caring to most people in the series. *Mothela's skin colour has changed drastically in earlier episodes. *Mothela is the only character to willingly offer sexual contact with another, which was with Sharples. *It was confirmed that most of her kind dies due to stress. Which could be why she is one of the most level headed characters in the entire series. *She is perhaps the only one in the entire series aside from Gurret who has receptors. Unlike Gurret however, Mothela can make others feel pleasure or happiness with her hand. *While not as passive as Flowerfox, she will always try to protect those who matter most to her. *Despite being nearly a thousand years old, she's three times younger than Gurret. *Mothela considers Sharples to be her best friend. Likewise Sharples also views Mothela in a very friendly manner. *It's revealed that Mothela didn't lose an eye and receptor at all. It's revealed by Nassana that the Grox agent planted it to immitiate that something happened. Nassana has said that Mothela is 'Perfectly fine' despite her illness from her last apperance. It could be implied that the Grox saved Mothela from succuming to disease. Category:Characters Category:Herbivorous Category:Female Category:Alive